


Metaphors

by bestliars, stellarer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarer/pseuds/stellarer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is great at making inspiring speeches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphors

Sid doesn’t understand why this conversation is happening. Alex just pulled him aside and started talking. The Russian doesn’t even seem drunk.

 

Alex says, “Sid, you’re such a square.”

Sid looks offended. He’s making a face. “Do you even know what that means?”

“Yes, I do! It is an expression. And you are a square.”

Sid does not look less offended.

“It’s alright though,” Alex says, “Sid, listen; you can’t make a square into a circle. Well, you can, if you cut off the corners, but that isnt good. The circles and squares are people! Cutting of the corners would hurt them. They might bleed. Probably.”

Sid looks considerably baffled. Alex doesn’t care. This is a great metaphor. He’s running with it. Sid’s smart, he’ll catch on eventually.

“Circles and squares are different shapes, but we need them both. For tables and wheels. You’re more like a table, and I’m more like a wheel. You would make a terrible wheel. And I would make terrible table.”

“There are circular tables,” Sid points out mildly.

“Fine, then you are a box.” Sid’s right. Boxes work much better. “You’re a really great box. If we cut off your corners, things would fall out.”

“Um...”

“Don’t let anyone cut your corners.”

“Alright. I won’t.” Alex seems reassured by this promise. He’s smiling.

“Excellent! And I won’t let anyone puncture my wheel.”

Alex stands there grinning for a moment before wandering off. Sid has no idea what just happened.

 

 


End file.
